jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Update 1.12
Update 1.12 was a free update for Jurassic World Evolution that was released on December 10, 2019. It added new ranger interactions with dinosaurs and guest toilet needs. It was released alongside the Return to Jurassic Park DLC. Prior to release, Frontier revealed planned features for the update in several forum posts. On November 19, Feature Focus: Restrooms was released, detailing the inclusion of the new Restroom and associated mechanics. On November 26, Feature Focus: Ranger Functions was released, detailing changes to the interactions between ACU and Ranger teams with dinosaurs as well as other associated mechanics.Jurassic World Evolution: Return to Jurassic Park OUT NOW! __TOC__ New Features Update 1.12 Free Content * Ranger Danger ** Aggressive or dangerous dinosaurs can try to attack ranger teams ** Certain dinosaurs will react aggressively if a ranger vehicle is driven too quickly or noisily when near them ** Ranger vehicles can take damage if attacked by a dinosaur - too much damage will result in the destruction of the vehicle ** Tolerance to ranger teams is determined per species ** Honking will now reduce the tolerance of any dinosaurs in range ** Added a calamity warning when ranger teams are being attacked ** Flares can be used to distract dinosaurs that would normally attack the ranger vehicles *** Can be fired manually *** Can be deployed as a task ** Added a sandbox toggle ** Added passenger reactions to collisions * Restroom Need ** Guests now have a restroom need which is satisfied by placing Restrooms nearby in a similar fashion to the existing guest need buildings ** Added toilet need management view ** Added JW era restroom building ** Added a warning for existing games that they'll need to add Restrooms to satisfy the new restroom need * Ranger Functions on ACU ** Certain ranger team functions can be unlocked for use by the ACU *** Fire healing/medication darts *** Fire flares *** Photo Mode ** Ranger team functions on the ACU are unlocked for use via the JW campaign (3 stars on Isla Sorna) * The Ranger Team tranquilise dinosaurs ability is unlocked via the JW campaign (3 stars on Isla Sorna) * Added Legacy Night Vision view to Capture Mode * Added Redwood Tree scenery items General Fixes & Tweaks * Buildings ** Fixed Power Station tooltip and info panel showing incorrect output value during a power surge ** Fixed ordering of Greenhouse upgrades in the UI ** Changed 'Building - switch camera' buttons so they are bound to the same as 'Gyrosphere - switch vehicle' control ** Show the overcrowding percentage on the tooltips for hotels ** Removed the Advanced Storm Defence station from the building menu on Sanctuary as it can't be researched and isn't supposed to be available * Capture Mode ** Fixed an issue where, while a transport team is lifting a dead dinosaur, looking away from it using the capture cam would cause it to disappear * Challenge Mode ** For Challenge mode random dinosaur order, hybrid research is now unlocked at the same island rating at which both source genomes are unlocked * Dinosaurs ** Dinosaurs will now wake up if honked at or within a ranger vehicle's tolerance zone ** Added a habitat gene slot to Olorotitan ** Fixed low-res and cut off Carcharodontosaurus damage ** Fixed dinosaurs getting stuck in idle loops when they suddenly can't reach a point they were graze-walking towards ** Fixed a tranquillised Olorotitan distorting during transport ** Fixed incorrect positioning when eating from a carcass ** Improved direction checking after a hunt ** Improved transitions for dinosaur idles ** Ragdoll tidy up pass for small dinosaurs ** Various animation tweaks and fixes * Islands ** Increased Light Rain intensity on campaign Sanctuary to make surfaces appear wetter ** Fixed Claire Challenge/Sandbox island files having no entertainment guests saved ** Fixed banding in atmospheric fog * Research ** When active research fails to match its requirements, only cancel research if a centre was demolished. Otherwise, pause and allow cancellation ** Fixed Improved Construction research display for reduced building costs * Sandbox ** Fixed changing from dusk -> day/night cycle in sandbox / lighting settings * Stability ** Fixed a crash when loading a save with an expedition in the pre-leaving state ** Fixed a lock on exit after deleting save games and attempting to change islands ** Fixed a crash when a dying dinosaur tries to fight * Terrain ** Fixed some graphical issues when attempting to paint then remove Crag and Vibrant shrubbery from Sand and Dirt ** Fixed forest and remove nature selection not correctly remembering when menu was re-opened ** Better prevention of camera clipping on terrain skirt * UI ** Added Gyrospheres and Jurassic Tour rides to the map ** Fixed the Palaeofeeder setup being blocked if player has insufficient funds while using a gamepad ** Fixed GUI issues when switching to gamepad while navigating through the "Management View" list on info panels in guest buildings ** Various text and localisation fixes * Vehicles ** Added first person mode to Ranger Team vehicles when driving ** Added unable-to-add-task reason for no health ** Disabled kicking out player control if Ranger Team is upside down *** If player is in photo/gunner mode and ranger is upside down, it will go back to driving mode *** If ranger is upside down, you can't go into photo/gunner mode ** Vehicle skins are now automatically unlocked in Sandbox mode (assuming you have the correct dlc/platform for it) ** Insufficient power/incomplete tracks will now cause all tour vehicles to stop until this is rectified. This is on all tours (Jurassic Park, Jurassic Tour, Gyrosphere) ** "Switch vehicles" added to tours. Use Q/E on keyboard, up/down d-pad on controller ** Stopped ranger from teleporting at park boundary if it is under player control (drive, photo, gunner mode) References Further Reading Category:Updates Category:Jurassic World Evolution